zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Policy and community ideas, PLEASE READ!!!
Policy Some policy ideas for writing pages. It should be written in-universe (i.e. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" over 'In the game of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") and past tense (i.e. 'Link traveled to the Forest Temple' over 'Link travels to the Forest Temple'). Theories should be marked as such, either with a "Theory" or "Trivia" section. This is just a few things I thought of. Oath to Order 20:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Comments :Please refrain from using your talk template. Sign your comments with ~~~~. If you have any other ideas, please post them. Oath to Order 20:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good. Feel free to mess around with the Manual of Style later and put this in.--Richard 21:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Past tense sucks in 'Pedias like this. I'm against past tense. --AuronKaizer 20:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Dungeon thing Note: This is mostly a topic the admins should discuss. In short, read this. It will be locked, Sysop level, and we only add the really funny stuff. Oath to Order 20:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Comments :Please refrain from using your talk template. Sign your comments with ~~~~. I'm wondering if we'll be able to do this. Zeldapedia isn't as active as the Final Fantasy Wiki, and the vandalism here isn't that funny. Though really good idea. I support it.--Richard 21:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :If or when we do have it, I was thinking "Skull Dungeon", the nickname for Level 9 (First Quest). Oath to Order 21:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think I might have found something... Oath to Order 22:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :It's somewhat funny, but I prefer not to have one. If we do it, the vandals win. --Auron Kaizer 20:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Colosseum style area It would be similar to this. Basically, a weekly fight between two characters, bosses, items, games, whatever. This is a 'meh' idea to me. Yes it would be fun but the Zelda series lacks a large majority of characters the Final Fantasy has. Ideas? Oath to Order 20:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Comments :Please refrain from using your talk template. Sign your comments with ~~~~. YES!!! This is exactly like what I was thinking! I noticed that the Final Fantasy Wiki has lots of fun things going on to get the editors more involved with the wiki and keep them on the wiki, which really helps when there's not much going on in the FF universe. This is exactly what Zeldapedia needs. This way, people can come to the wiki and take part in votes for characters, who would win in a battle, etc. This idea I support 20002020420540325%.--Richard 21:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :If we do have it, we need a name from somewhere in-universe. I was thinking 'Savage Labyrinth', but it doesn't really fit the Colosseum idea. Any other ideas? Oath to Order 21:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::How about the Cave of Ordeals? LadyNorbert 21:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::It still doesn't quite fit. Cave of Ordeals denotes a trial or test. Not a match or battle. Oath to Order 21:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::The Goron Pit? You know, where they have all the sumo matches? I can't remember if it has another name or not. LadyNorbert 21:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It doesn't. Arbiter's Grounds maybe? Stone Tower? Temple of Courage? Oath to Order 21:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps the Arbiter's Grounds in the colosseum area on top? Or maybe out on the bridge of Eldin like in the Battle of Eldin? 21:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think "Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage" sounds good. Courage being the primary thing in Colosseum (or stupidity). Bridge of Eldin doesn't really fit. Arbiter's Grounds is an giant prison and execution area. But, this is a community thing. Oath to Order 21:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, I mean if you do remove the platform, the rock, and the Mirror of Twilight, There is an empty colosseum. The "Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage" does sound like a good idea, though, and maybe the best setting could be in a temple that follows the theme of the games but was never actually in the games, like Hyrule Temple in Super Smash Brothers. 21:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Temple of Time? Nah... Ganon's Tower? Ummm... Sacred Realm? Pyramid of Power? I don't think using "Hyrule Temple" is a good idea, as SSB is generally considered non-canon. Oath to Order 22:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::True, it was just a thought. I am not sure why, but I can't view the link to the FF Wiki thing, so I'm still not sure what we're comparing it to. I think that a dungeon/temple setting is probably a good idea, since most of the play-time in the games takes place there. M. H. Avril 22:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Do you have some kind of block on your computer? Try this. It's right below the featured article, left hand side. Oath to Order 22:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't think that I have any block. I followed your link and found the battle area. Is the Dragon's Neck Colosseum a real place in FF? Either way, the location seems to not matter that much, since it really doesn't seem to involve the location. M. H. Avril 22:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The DNC is a location in Final Fantasy VI. They named it after that location because it fit (I guess. I wasn't there yet.) It's the name that matters realy. We need an in-universe name that's catchy and fits well. Oath to Order 22:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::But the name is really just for the purpose of a name only then, right? Hypothetically, if we put Princess Ruto against Princess Zelda (odd combo, I know, but just go with it), and we picked the Water Temple (also odd, but just go with it), there still would be no difference, right? (Ruto would have a Water Temple Advantage) And is it really for seeing who is more capable in battle, or who is more popular? M. H. Avril 22:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's a popularity contest more, but people can vote for almost any reason they want. We need a name be that denotes a Colosseum-type place or somehow similar to it. The one we chose is permanent. Oath to Order 22:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) The Dungeon?--Richard 01:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :ANYTHING but "Colosseum" if you're going to do this. --Auron Kaizer 20:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Name Okay. I've made the page here. All we need is a name and we're all set! Oath to Order 01:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) *'Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage' *'Zeldapedia:Arbiter's Grounds' *'Zeldapedia:Chris Houlihan Room' *'Zeldapedia:Battle Nexus' More...? Votes for Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage #My idea is more a joke than anything else. --BlueHighwind 02:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #Probably the best name of a temple found in game. M. H. Avril 03:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #Love it. Do it. --Auron Kaizer 20:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #Awsome! Temple Of Courage is the best name on here. --User:Leonhart178, April 18 2008 #It makes sense. It has my vote --Murchadah 00:36, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Votes for Zeldapedia:Arbiter's Grounds Votes for Zeldapedia:Chris Houlihan Room Votes for Zeldapedia:Battle Nexus More...?